


Thank You Gary Weissenberger!

by mallaidh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallaidh/pseuds/mallaidh
Summary: prompt from tumblr:are you jealous?there's nothing like copious amounts of beer and Gary Weissenberger to really open your eyes at a party, as Eren finds out.





	Thank You Gary Weissenberger!

Bringing Levi to Jean’s birthday party was, in hindsight, a mistake.

 

Not because Jean and Connie took a rather disturbing amount of pleasure out of regaling Levi with stories of the most embarrassing moments in Eren’s life, or because Mikasa threatened him with bodily harm if he should ever hurt Eren (which was particularly embarrassing considering considering they weren’t even  _ together _ ), or even because Sasha got absolutely plastered and threw up all over everyone’s shoes.

 

No, none of that was bad enough that Eren would classify the entire night as a write-off. The thing that was bothering him, that was really  _ getting to him _ , was the  _ constant flirting _ .

 

Jean, being a pretty popular guy for reasons incomprehensible to Eren, had invited a lot of people. He had friends from high school, friends from college, friends from work. Every stage of his life was mapped out in the people congregated in the bar he had rented out especially for his big night. The worst people, Eren had decided,  _ by far _ , were the muscleheads that Jean had managed to befriend in high school.

 

Having only met Jean in college (and hating him instantly for the first few months of their acquaintanceship, until Eren realised that Jean wasn’t a  _ total _ prick and Jean realised Eren wasn’t just a righteously angry Social Studies major), Eren had mostly forgotten the traits that Jean had initially exhibited when they had first met that had made him hate him on sight. Now, faced with Jean’s friends from high school, Eren was confronted with that  _ maddening smugness _ all over again.

 

And to make it even  _ worse _ , one of the unbearable fuckers was  _ flirting with Levi _ .

 

“I hate that guy.” Eren announced to the room at large.

 

Armin, who was apparently the only one listening to him, grabbed the beer bottle that was tilting dangerously close to horizontal in Eren’s lack grip. “I think what you’re feeling is jealousy, Eren. not hatred.” he put the bottle on the table, and sighs as Eren burrowed into the couch cushions. “Besides, Gary isn’t so bad. I’ve met him a few times now, he’s pretty nice.”

 

“ _ Gary _ .” Eren spit into the couch.

 

Armin sighs. “You don’t have much of a right to be angry, you know. If you would just ask him out-”

 

“I’m working on it,” Eren groans, flailing melodramatically on the couch. “It takes a lot of nerve, you know? It’s intimat- inimitat- inmati-”

 

“Intimidating.” Armin finishes for him, and then frowns. “How much have you had to drink?” When he’s met with nothing more than a shrug, he sighs and leans back into the couch. “Well, if you want my advice, I say go for it. Levi wouldn’t come to a party like this for just anyone, you know.”

 

“He’d probably do it for  _ Gary _ ,” Eren hisses, peering over the armrest so he can catch a decent glimpse of Levi and the other  _ asshole _ . They’re standing over by a wall, away from the crush of people who are whooping as some guy in a baseball jacket downs a bottle of Hennessy. He ignores Armin’s concerned murmurs of “Whoa, that can’t be safe” and focuses all his energy on glaring at the suspicious lack of space between Levi and  _ Gary _ . Levi is nodding at something he’s saying, and he has that small furrow he gets in his brow when he’s thinking hard about what someone is saying.

 

When Armin finally pulls his attention away from Whiskey Guy, he shoots Eren a frown. “Stop it, Eren. He met Gary  _ tonight _ . You two have been dancing around each other for the better part of  _ two years _ . For the love of everything, ask him out tonight so we don’t have to hear you moping for the rest of the year.” Eren scowls; when Armin gets harsh like that, he usually has a point. Before he can answer though, his friend perks up. “Here’s your chance. He’s coming over.”

 

“Wha-?” Faster than Eren’s tipsy mind can follow, Armin is gone and Levi is taking his place on the couch. “Oh. Oh! Levi!”

 

Levi raises an eyebrow, visibly amused. “Are you drunk?”

 

“No!” says Eren defensively, “You’re just a little blurry.”

 

That pulls a small chuckle out of Levi, and Eren can feel his mind, body, and soul literally  _ melt _ . “Uh huh. Having fun?”

 

“Not as much as you, apparently.” the words are out before they can stop them.  _ Fuck _ , he thinks, watching as Levi’s amused quirk of the lips fades into a look of confusion.

 

“The fuck does that mean?”

 

“Nothing,” Eren says hastily. But then, because alcohol really  _ does not agree _ with his brain to mouth filter, he continues, “I see that you met Gary. You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

 

Levi is frowning now, and he glances over his shoulder at where Gary is still at the wall. When he sees him looking, Gary beams and wave. It’s dorky and stupid, and Eren hates how  _ endearing _ it looks. Like  _ damn, _ now even  _ he  _ thinks Gary is adorable. “You mean Weissenberger?”

 

“What?”

 

“Gary Weissenberger,” Levi turns back to face Eren, having acknowledged Gary with a single nod. “I knew his older brother. We were in high school together. I didn’t expect to see him here.” his nose scrunches up suddenly in that adorable way it does when he realises something. “Wait. Are you jealous?”

 

“No!” Eren almost yells, before realising that he was being too over the top. He leans back quickly, aiming for casual but missing the side of the couch and slipping off onto the floor. By the time he crawls back onto the couch, Levi is biting his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. “I don’t give a fuck.” he announces, hoping he sounds blasé and knowing perfectly well he’s missed it by several hundred miles.

 

“Eren,” Levi releases his lower lip and allows a small grin to blossom, “You give so many fucks they’re visible from space. Tell me what’s going on.”

 

Feeling his face turn pink, Eren stares intently at the collar of Levi’s shirt. “I dunno. I guess… maybe I might be…” he mumbles almost incoherently as he ducks his head, mortified.

 

“What was that?” Levi sounds like he’s enjoying this, the bastard.

 

“I might be  _ a little bit jealous!” _

 

Levi begins to smile; it’s a slow but steady spread of his lips, until his teeth are bared. They’re so straight and white that Eren just stares at them for a long, long minute. He wants to squish Levi’s pink cheeks so badly.

 

Wait.

 

Pink cheeks?

 

Levi was  _ blushing. _

 

Eren gasped and rocketed up into a sitting position, face as close to Levi’s as he could get. “You’re blushing.” he murmured, awed. “Wait. Does that mean you like me too?”

 

Despite his pink cheeks, Levi’s scowl still manages to be impressively intimidating. “That was the worst confession ever.”

 

“But?”

 

Levi’s scowl slips a little. Gaze fixed on the couch cushions, he reached over and placed his hand in Eren’s. His grip was tentative, as though he were worried he was going to be pushed away, but there was little need for a fear like that; Eren clutched at his fingers like a lifeline. “Yeah. I’ve liked you for ages. Dumbass.”

 

“ _ Dumbass? _ ” repeated Eren, offended. “Way to ruin the moment.”

 

“You’re such an asshole.” Levi rolled his eyes. “We’ve been going on dates for  _ months _ and you haven’t even realised.”

 

“We… have?”

 

Levi looked as though he were desperately considering taking back his confession. “We go for dinner all the time.”

 

“When we’re hungry? Obviously.”

 

“You take me to the cinema and pay for our tickets.”

 

“Well, that’s because you’re never all that into the movies I choose and I’d feel bad making you pay for a movie you didn’t really want to see!”

 

“We’ve taken  _ moonlight strolls through the park! _ ”

 

Eren does remember doing that and thinking it was kind of romantic at the time, but he had since brushed it off as probably being platonic since he hadn’t really imagined Levi would be into him that way. “So, wait. You’ve been into me this whole time?”

 

“You think I came to this stupid party because I thought I’d enjoy it?”

 

The thought that Levi came here to spend time  _ with Eren _ made a stupidly goofy smile break out on his face. “I like you,” he said earnestly, still grinning, “I like you  _ so much _ . Can I kiss you?”

 

Levi scoffed, but couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Eren’s face. “Tomorrow.”

 

“What?” Eren gasped, scandalised. “Why do I have to wait till  _ tomorrow?” _

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

Horror. Eren had  _ sabotaged himself _ . He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling in despair - an action he regretted slightly as he felt his head begin to swim.

 

Levi sighed, but his amusement was clear. He picked up Eren’s hand and turned it palm-up, then waited for Eren to look at him. When he had his attention, he pressed a gentle but firm kiss to his palm. “I won’t have changed my mind by morning, you know.”

 

Eren swallowed thickly, and curled his fingers so they cupped Levi’s face. “You sure?”

 

“Obviously.” said Levi with a roll of his eyes. The way he nuzzled lightly against Eren’s fingers belied his semi-harsh tone and damn near caused Eren’s heart to burst.

 

“You sure you’re not gonna leave me for Gary?”

 

“Fuck Gary.” said Levi dismissively. He turned away from Eren then, and Eren was almost disappointed before he slid backwards into Eren’s arms and stayed there, so his back was leaning comfortably into Eren’s chest.

 

“Fuck Gary,” Eren agreed fervently, gazing at his armful of Levi in amazement. Then he frowned, and shook his head, “Wait, no, definitely do not fuck Gary. Please don’t do that.”

 

Levi snorted - the sound was ridiculously unattractive, yet all the more endearing because of that. “How am I attracted to you? No, don’t answer that. It’ll be one of the world’s great unsolved mysteries.”

 

“You’re attracted to me.” Eren repeated, still grinning goofily. The idea was novel.

 

Sighing, Levi tilted his head back to lean against Eren’s shoulder. “I didn’t realise I had to actually spell it out for you. As far as I was concerned, we were already dating.”

 

Blinking slowly, Eren came to a terrible realisation. “You mean… we could have been kissing for months?”

 

Levi stretched languidly in his arms, getting comfortable. “Mm. Seems like it. Guess you’ve got Gary Weissenberger to thank for giving you the kick up the ass you needed, hm?”

 

Wide-eyed, Eren turned and attempted to find Gary in the throng of people gathered around the table, where a game of beer pong had commenced. There he was, the angel in a turtleneck! Eren placed his hands together in mock prayer, and bowed his head dramatically. Gary just looked confused.

 

_ Thank you, Gary Weissenberger! _

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting this little fic from tumblr to here!
> 
> [find me on tumblr here!](erenyagers.tumblr.com)


End file.
